1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and, more specifically, to a vocabulary board game using one or more boards, a deck of vocabulary cards for each board set and a deck of placement cards to be used for all board sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other vocabulary board games. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,136 issued to Turner on Aug. 4, 1987.
Another patent was issued to Bryson on May 31, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,482. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,288 was issued to White et al. on Feb. 11, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 18, 1997 to Ehrenfeucht as U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,538.
A game apparatus is provided and consists of nine tic-tac-toe arrangements whereby two teams answer questions until three tic-tac-toe arrangements are won in a vertical, horizontal or diagonal row to completely win the game.
A vocabulary board game is provided which consists of a game board, vowel cube playing pieces, a die, a color cube, a star cube, free pass tokens, point tokens, scoring method cards, vocabulary cards, playing position cards, a timer, pencils, pads of paper and storage files for the vocabulary cards. The object of the game is for a player to accumulate as many points as possible to beat the opponent by knowledge of vocabulary words, stopping on the player""s own vowel space on the game board by the roll of the die and rolling a star on the star cube.
A game board defining a playing surface that has a plurality of box-like spaces. The box-like spaces have a color and numerical indicia printed thereon. Each box-like space is adjacent at least one other box-like space. Included are a plurality of red chips that have a top side and a bottom side. The red chips are positionable on the box-like spaces of the game board. A plurality of blue chips are included. The blue chips have a top side and a bottom side and a positionable on the box-like spaces of the game board. Lastly, two decks of playing cards are provided. Each deck consists of a plurality of cards that have an underside. One of the cards of the plurality of cards is pulled from one of the decks of cards. The underside of some of the cards have numerical indicia thereon for matching the numerical indicia on the game board to initiate placement of one of the red or blue chips on the box-like spaces.
Board game apparatus of the Tic Tac Toe variety consisting of a pair of square matrix grid game boards each containing a square grid playing area defined by a plurality of grid units existing in a number of criss cross and diagonal rows. Each of the grid units is capable of containing a game playing piece or other designation for at least partially covering the grid unit in which logical deployment of a plurality of game playing pieces are used by players during alternating designated turns to cover an entire row of the grid units on one of the boards to determine the winner of the game. Each of the boards contains sixteen grid units identification symbols, all of the symbols on each board being different from each other and both boards containing the same number of grid units, thus the same number of symbols. The symbols are arranged in a random pattern on one of the boards and in a different pattern on the other board so that none of the symbols on the second board are located on the same grid unit as on the first board.
While these board games may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a vocabulary board game where a number of boards comprising a set with a matching set of vocabulary cards, can be substituted and rotated between the players after each game thereby eliminating any player from memorizing a sound to a position on the board as well as providing for a more diverse vocabulary list.
The present invention discloses a game for helping children to learn the alphabet. The game includes multiple game boards with 9-3 letter words thereon presented in a 3xc3x973 matrix which game boards are given to each player. A designated player reads a vocabulary card from a deck of randomly shuffled cards which contain the three-letter words shown on the game boards. If a player""s game board contains the word read form the vocabulary card, the player places a token over that word. The first player to get three tokens in a row, either vertically, horizontally, or diagonally, wins the game.
The present invention relates generally to board games and, more specifically, to a vocabulary board game using one or more boards, a deck of vocabulary cards for each board set and a deck of placement cards to be used for all board sets.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a vocabulary game whereby children can be taught vocabulary in an entertaining way.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vocabulary game board which can be used either for a small or a large group of children.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vocabulary board game with a number of game boards that are divided into sets with a matching set of vocabulary cards. Since the cards are associated to a set of board less time is spent reading vocabulary cards for board set which are not being used.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.